Daichi (Blazer Drive, Canon)/Thelastvastolorde
|-|Base= |-|3 Qilin Mystickers= |-|EOS= Summary Daichi, our main hero, is a young teen that resents his older brother but finds comfort in his dealings with friends. After an encounter with some bullies, Daichi discovers he has the potential to become a Blazer, people who are able to apply these "Mystickers" into their skin without causing harm to their own bodies. It isn't after another deadly encounter with an unknown assailant of an organization that's targeting him that Daichi learns of his fate and that of his brother Powers and stats Tier: 8-A | 7-C | 5-B Name: Daichi Origin: Blazer Drive Gender: Male Age: 15-16 Classification: Human, Blazer Powers and abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Elemental Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation (with Electric Mysticker and God Stand), Fire Manipulation (with Fire Mysticker), Ice Manipulation (with Ice Mysticker), Heat Manipulation, Weapon Mastery, Thread Manipulation (with Tamamayu), Statistics Amplification (with Electric Mysticker, God Stand, and Blazer Drive), Sound Manipulation (with Electric Mysticker and Tamamayu), resistance to Body Puppetry, (with Electric Mysticker and God Stand), Portal Creation , Energy Manipulation, Pain Suppression, Transformation, Fear Manipulation (can intimidate opponents with his presence) | Same as before but with Time Manipulation (regeneration), Regeneration (Low-Mid), Ice Manipulation (with Blue Shouko), Air Manipulation (can freeze air), Water Manipulation (can freeze water), Pain Manipulation (ice and shadow needles cause pain), Darkness Manipulation (With Black Kakutan), Light Absorption (with Black Kakutan), Intangibility (with Black Kakutan), Light Manipulation (with White Sakumei) | Same as before but with 'Fire based Intangibility (with Crimson Enku), Regeneration (Mid-High, with Crimson Enku) , Body Puppetry (with Yellow Qilin), Mind Manipulation (with Yellow Qilin), Mind Reading (with Yellow Qilin), Dimensional Travel (via Qilin Gate), Flight (inside Qilin Gate), Time Travel, Power Mimicry (With The World of Bonds), Summoning (can summon Qilin) 'Attack Potency: Multi-City Block level (Superior to Misora), higher in Blazer Drive | Town Level (Should be as strong, if not stronger than Sumiya), higher in Blazer Drive | Planet Level (fought Makiura), higher in Blazer Drive Speed: FTL+ (scales to Shiroh), higher in Blazer Drive | FTL+ '(higher than before), higher in Blazer Drive '| FTL+ '(higher than before), higher in Blazer Drive 'Lifting Strength: Superhuman (with Mystickers), |''' Possibly higher '''| Possibly higher Striking Strength: Multi-City Block Class |Town Class | Planet Class Durability: Multi-City Block level | Town Level | Planet Level Stamina: Superhuman | 'Possibly higher '| Possibly higher Range: Standard melee range, several dozen meters with projectiles, around 20 meters with Tamamayu, Low Multiversal with Body Puppetry, Mind Manipulation, Mind Reading, and Gates Standard Equipment: Electric Mysticker, Fire Mysticker, Ice Mysticker, God stand Mysticker, Tamamayu Mysticker, Blue Shouko, Black Kakutan, White Sakumei, Crimson Enku, Yellow Qilin, The World of Bonds, his ballboard Intelligence: Genius in his mysticker abilities, generally average human Weaknesses: He can be very airheaded Notable attacks or technique: Mysticker of Fire: creates a fire from the mysticker to burn and heat whatever it is in contact with. To activate it the user must run their finger along the line on the mysticker. When used the mysticker bursts into flames. When used by a blazer they are able to control the flame and not be burned by it. Mysticker of Ice: creates ice from the mysticker to freeze and cool whatever it is in contact with. To activate it the user must run their finger along the edge on the mysticker. When used by a blazer they are able to control the ice and shape it into whatever form suits them, such as freezing the ground, shielding oneself, and busting through large walls Mysticker of Electricity: creates electricity from it that is usually used to power electronics. To activate it the user must run their finger along lightning bolt design on the mysticker. The electricity can also be used to shock a person if in range. It has a limited amount of energy that once it runs out a replacement is needed God Stand (Kandachi): a mysticker that allows the user to create and release electricity. The difference between this and the Electric Mysticker is that with Kandachi the user is able to release a limitless amount of electricity unlike the limited amount of the Electric Mysticker. To activate it the user must run their finger along lightning bolt design on the mysticker. Can be used in numerous ways, such as resisting body manipulation by sending electrical signals to his brain, not to mention combining with Tamamayu to be used to its full potential * Lightning Fall (Itzunatoshi):'''Daichi fires a massive bolt of electricity at the target '''Tamamayu (Jade Cocoon): A mysticker that takes the form of a gauntlet composed of numerous red wires. The wire-like threads produced are flexible yet durable that can be controlled as if they were alive. If used properly the threads can be weaved together into all kinds of shapes, such as building a net to defend from oncoming attacks and even an entire dummy resembling Daichi to trick opponents into attacking it instead.It is a weapon with both offensive and defensive power. *'Tamamayu + God Stand:' By overlaying the Tamamayu Mysticker and God Stand it allows the electricity emitted to be better utilized in battles by transmitting it down the threads. Because of the threads the control of the electricity is increased because now it can be directed where to go rather than what is the best conductor around. By combining both Mystickers Daichi can also create specific sound frequencies to neutralize sound-based attacks ** Lightning God (Itzunagami): With this move Daichi can capture his enemy with his wires and electrify him with great power in an instant *** God Hammer (Kamidzuji): After using Itzunagami on the target, Daichi pulls himself forward, with his left hand covered in a hammer made of electricity, in order to deliver a strike Blazer Drive: A state most blazers have access to. While only lasting a short amount of time, a blazers can activate a special state called Blazer Drive in which the users skin turns dark while also gaining increased speed, power, and an inability to feel pain. Portal Creation: Due to his biology, Daichi can create portals called Gates, that allow him to travel great distances and attack the target from different directions Multiple Qilin Mysticker Abilities: The use of multiple Qilin mystickes allows for the user to gain different abilities. * 2 Qilin Mystickers: The user can alter the flow of time, however they can't control it whatsoever in this stage * 3 Qilin Mystickers: '''The user can now control the flow of time to an extent. Such as returning themselves to a previous position to attack the target in a different spot, and reversing life threatening injuries by returning the body part to what it once was * '''4 Qilin Mystickers: '''The user can now create a portal know as the Qilin Gate that distorts space and leads to the Qilin realm, a different dimension. The Gate itself will instinctively attack threats with black electricity. Inside the Qilin Realm the user can create smaller gates that act as portals allowing the user to attack from different directions and can even summoned outside the Qilin Realm. The user can even communicate to others outside * '''5 Qilin Mystickers: '''The user is able to time travel years into the past. The limits of how far they can travel are unknown. Daichi is shown to travel up to ten years in to the past. The user can also summon Qilin within the Qilin Realm if they possess all five Qilin Mystickers '''The World of Bonds: A mysticker that appeared on Daichi during the final battle with Makiura. By placing it on Tamamayu, it's strings turn white and it is able to completely mirror the enemies technique and power. Blue Shouko: Blue Shouko is Mysticker used by Daichi after Kaine's defeat. It allows him to instantly freeze anything he touches while also making his body able to freeze anything that comes in contact with him ,which also causes pain. He can also freeze the moisture in the air itself which he can continuously do to evade attacks mid air and create a giant wall of ice for defense. The ice can even freeze fire Black Kakutan: ''' It's power enables the user to blend in with the shadows, and moving from one to another in a split second and even appearing in shadows on his opponents, such as their body and even inside of their mouth. The user can also produce shadow needles from their shadow that are capable of “turning a small cut into a severe wound” with a burning sensation '''White Sakumei: gives the user complete control over light, infra-red, ultraviolet, electromagnetic wave lengths, lasers and signals. The user is able to fire beams of light. With enough prep time, the user can ever transfer the targets consciousness into the digital world Crimson Enku: Crimson Enku is a mysticker Daichi gained at the end of the series. It allows the user wield greatly enhanced pyrokinetic abilities at continuous cost of the user's spiritual energy. This mysticker allows the user to create flames at will which are completely under the wearers control and grants an effect similar to that of a phoenix by transforming the wearers body in to pure flame as shown when Sumiya escaped the threads of Tamamayu. The users body is made of a combination of both coal and ash that they can freely spark to turn intangible. The user can also turn their body part into coal and ash to mix in with the air, which allows them to pull off feats such as setting the targets throat on fire. The drawback to this is that the user must alternate between arms to use techniques, which gives the target the chance to attack while the user reforms their body, if they are smart and quick enough Yellow Qilin: With this mysticker the user is able to generate black electricity that can be used to amplify the users strikes or can be fired from around the body or the mouth. By placing half of the users power in the target, the user can freely control half of their body and by placing all, the user can even suppress the targets consciousness and completely take over their body. This ability can even be used across dimensions and gives the user the ability to read the thoughts of anyone whom they use the ability on. The user can also step on and ride the electricity they make to get closer to the target and even use it as a rope to hang off from Key: Base | 3 Qilin Mystickers | EOS (5 Qilin Mystickers and The World of Bonds) Gallery firemysticker.png icemysticker.png electricmysticker.png godstand.png jadecocoon.png lightningfall.png lightninggod.png godhammer.png Daichinegatessound1of2.png Daichinegatessound2of2.png daichinegatesbodypuppetry1of2.png daichinegatesbodypuppetry2of2.png defensenet.png wiredummy.png Daichi creates a portal.png Daichi heals Kuroki.png Blue Shouko.png Black Kakutan.png White Sakumei.png Daichi intimidates Makiura.png Crimson Enku.png Yellow Qilin.png Qilin Gate.png The world of bonds.png World of bonds ability.png Daichi intimidates past makiura.png Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Thelastvastolorde Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 5